Paya Lebar MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated (East West Line) Underground (Circle Line) | platform=Island (East West Line) Double island (Circle Line) | depth= | levels=4 | tracks=2 (East West Line) 3 (Circle Line) | parking= | bicycle=Yes | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=4 November 1989 (East West Line) 17 April 2010 (Circle Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA= yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=2 | former= }} Paya Lebar MRT Station is a Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) interchange station on the East West Line and the Circle Line in Singapore. It is the first station in Singapore that serves both an above ground line (East West Line) and an underground line (Circle Line). The livery of the East West Line and the Circle Line portions are green and orange respectively. Paya Lebar station is located near next to the Singapore Post centre. Due to its proximity to the centre, many of the employees there commute by train. It is just south of the urban planning areas in Singapore and the town it serves, Paya Lebar. The station also serves the Geylang Serai district, the popular Geylang Serai hawker centre, and the Malay Village. Therefore, it usually gets crowded during the Hari Raya period, when Muslims and other visitors flock to the festival bazaar. History The station was originally opened on 4 November 1989 on the East West Line. Circle Line Stage 2 (CCL2) Contract 823 for the construction and completion of Mountbatten, Dakota and Paya Lebar stations and tunnels was awarded to Japanese and local companies Nishimatsu-Lum Chang Joint Venture. In addition, during the construction of Paya Lebar Station, the southbound stretch of Paya Lebar Road have to be diverted from 16 March 2003 until 24 August 2009. On 4 April 2007, a man died after being hit by a train along the East West Line sector at about 10.20 am. Police said the victim, a 52-year old Chinese, was pronounced dead by paramedics at 10.45 am. East-bound services were disrupted from Aljunied to Eunos for 41 minutes but resumed by 11.02 am. On 17 April 2010, the Circle Line platforms opened and the travelling time was shortened to around 13 minutes when travelling from Bishan. The platforms were equipped with full-height platform screen doors since the operations started. Even though, it became the first ever underground MRT station with double-island platforms. As with most of the above-ground stations along the East West Line, it was built without platform screen doors to prevent commuters from falling onto the train tracks. Installation of half-height platform screen doors was started on 28 October 2010 and started operations on 11 January 2011 with Bedok. SMRT has said an eastbound train at Paya Lebar was unable to depart from the station at 3.15 pm on 8 April 2012. As a result, passengers were asked to alight at the station. SMRT said a second train behind the stalled train was called to push out the train. Some passengers in the second train could have experienced some jerking during the train coupling process. The train operator added that eastbound train service from Eunos to Paya Lebar resumed at around 4 pm. Some 500 passengers at Paya Lebar were affected during the incident.‬ The station was installed with Rite Hite Revolution High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) fans and have been in operation since 14 July 2012 together with Kembangan. TITAN faregates were installed since 1 August 2012 in selected portions of Paya Lebar MRT Station. A track fault at Paya Lebar delayed trains travelling towards HarbourFront on 31 December 2012. SMRT had called in staff to manually drive the trains between Dakota and MacPherson to navigate the fault. Circle Line trains began running normally again more than four hours after the fault took place around 8 am. Platforms This station has an additional middle track to facilitate train withdrawals to the nearby Kim Chuan Depot. The middle track was formerly used for shuttle service between Paya Lebar and Marymount (before CCL 4 & 5)/HarbourFront (before CCL Extension) during the peak hours. This was discontinued on 14 January 2012. To cater for the additional middle track, the station box width had to be widened and the station requires additional structural supports for the station roof, which is articulated in the sculptural Y-columns. The roof of the middle track also functions as a linkbridge to the lifts. Station layout There are two links between the elevated East West Line station and the underground Circle Line station. The first link consists of a series of escalators to the Circle Line concourse from the western side of the East West platform. The second link, which have barrier-free was made from the former Exit A which has been closed since late 2007 for reconstruction. Paya Lebar is also the only underground station in Singapore to have three rail tracks. Exits *A: Eunos Road 8, Geylang Serai Market, Joo Chiat Complex, Lifelong Learning Institute, Singapore Post Centre, Tanjong Katong Complex *B: Paya Lebar Road (Southbound), Eunos Avenue 5, Certis Cisco Centre, Lifelong Learning Institute, Paya Lebar Square *C: Paya Lebar Road (Northbound), Geylang East Central, Foo Hai Ch'an Monastery, Geylang East Industrial Park, Masjid Wak Tanjong, Sims Ville Condonminium, Sri Sivan Temple, Vistaya View Condominium *D: Sims Avenue, Geylang Road, Guillemard Road, City Plaza, Geylang Telephone Exchange, Grandlink Square, Madrasah Wak Tanjong Al Islamiah Passenger Usage Patterns Paya Lebar is an important interchange station linking the East-West Line with the Circle Line, and as such, encounters large numbers of transfer passengers between the two lines. It also benefits shopping malls, as well as commercial and industrial developments in the vicinity, hence passenger traffic through this station is relatively high. Transport connections Rail Gallery 14499046_539112696287864_7465519962157744128_n.jpg|Paya Lebar MRT Station Exit D 15043917 1329556763755758 698114459717074944 n.jpg|Paya Lebar MRT Station, the one who lately changed their faregates in January 2015. 12545532_448499012018903_1461374357_n.jpg|Paya Lebar MRT Station in January 2015. It is an interchange with the Circle Line since 17 April 2010. There is Paya Lebar Square, which was opened on 26 December 2014. Chor Yuan Quan went to the shopping mall on an MRT on 28 October 2015 and mostly March 2015. References External links * Category:Geylang Category:Railway stations opened in 1989 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations